X-Men: Sentry Academy
by TheLetterR
Summary: WARNING!: This story contains NSFW content, adult themes, and bisexual & homosexual characters, if you have problems with any of these things, just don't read it. I've given you fair warning. Follow along with the adventures of Anna, Claire, Jessica and Olivia, 4 young mutants who are students at Sentry Academy, an all girls school located in England.
1. Chapter 1: Abaddon and Arsenal

Note: This contains NSFW content, this content is **Lesbian **sex. Any time I introduce a new NSFW content (A different style of sex or sex that's not lesbian) I will add a note at the start of chapters.

**Abaddon and Arsenal**

Welcome to the town of Reach, a medium sized town in England, home to some of the oldest Mutant family's. Left in the care of the Herrim family since the early 1920's. It is home to Sentry Academy, a prestigious all-female school for Mutants. Training them to harness their powers for the greater good of the world. The Academy is known for its harsh selection tests not allowing applicants below the age of 16. Only the brightest and strongest of mutant-kind are allowed to attend. Ran by its strict headmistress, Madam Ouroboros and her assistant/vice headmistress, Lady Shadesun.

It is here we find the center of our story, freshmen to the Academy; Anna Knight daughter of two well-known mutants, her father for being a prominent member of the X-Men and her mother for being a dangerous terrorist. Claire Ays, while her parents are unknown she is one of the rarest mutants alive and childhood friend to Anna. Jessica Herrim, daughter of Alexia and Zachary Herrim, her mother being the Mayor of Reach and her farther being the chief of police. While it may seem biased that the daughter of the oldest family of Reach getting into Sentry Academy the sweet and innocent Jessica is not a force to be trifled with harnessing possibly one of the strongest mutant powers in history. And finally Olivia Haze, a dangerous mutant with ties to weapon X, although she has reported these ties to be cut the administration of Sentry Academy still suspects trouble and thus plans on watching her carefully. It was by luck or maybe fate that these 4 were assigned the same dorm.

Anna and Claire had not yet entered the school fully, they were currently in a hotel they had stayed at a week before the school year started and they were officially allowed to move in, Anna and Claire had moved to Reach from America. Outside their hotel room moaning could be heard clearly as a girl with black hair cut to be above her shoulders was thrusting a rather thick looking strap-on into a girl with long bright brown haired girl. Remnants of a pair of black lace panties was still on the brown-haired girls right leg, it was obvious that it had been forcefully ripped apart to gain access to the vagina that was now being thrusted into. Other than that the brown hair girl had no clothes on her C-Cup breasts bouncing wildly as she was roughly fucked by the black haired girl. The black haired girl who was standing above the brown haired girl that was currently biting into a pillow with her ass raised for the black-haired girl was wearing nothing as well, unless you counted the strap-on, her impressive F-Cup breasts giggled violently every time she thrusted into the girl. These 2 were Anna and Claire, Anna being the black haired one and Claire being the Brown haired one.

Anna gave Claire's ass a hard slap, her skin was bright red evidence that this wasn't the first time she had slapped her ass in their morning exchange. "FUCK ANNA!" Claire managed to get out between her moaning. "How do you except me to sit after this! We have our entrance ceremony in two hours!" she added, although Claire couldn't see it, Anna shrugged before pulling out the strap-on. Claire was breathing hard as her body slumped down "Hey hey!" Anna said as she did "Raise that ass back up!" Claire turned her head towards Anna "Why…" She asked a bit afraid knowing her friend/fuck buddy/mistress very well. "We only got an hour to fit all 10 inches of this Strap-on into your tight little ass." Anna said with a grin grabbing Claire's hips pulling her up as she shoved the hard plastic dick into Claire's ass forcing about 4 inches into her. Claire let out a mix of a scream and moan as tears started to flow from her eyes before biting down on the pillow. Claire had learned long ago not to try and say no to Anna, she got what she wanted when she wanted or Claire would go through what she called "Punishment" chills went down Claire's spine as she thought of the last time she was punished.

While Anna was normally a very nice and caring friend to Claire, but when it came to sex she became a mean and rough Dominatrix, Claire was lucky she got away with using her name instead of addressing her as Mistress earlier. Their relationship in the bed began 2 years ago, when Anna suggested they should explore their bodies. Anna was a full-blown lesbian, while Claire was Bisexual she had strong feelings for Anna but she was too afraid to admit it incase Anna did not share the feelings of love she felt. Thus she figured a sexual connection was better than nothing and let Anna do whatever she wanted. While at first she wasn't into being dominated 2 years of training from Anna had turned her into a very submissive person in bed.

40 minutes had passed, Anna's thighs were slapping against Claire's ass with every thrust as she had made her way to forcing the 10-inch Strap-On fully into Claire. Anna smiled as she pulled the strap-on out taking it off/out. The strap-on itself was designed to pleasure both users thrusting with an; albeit smaller and less thick rod every time she thrusted into Claire. "Remember you lost the bet! So no underwear today" Anna said with a both sly and perverted grin as she gave Claire's ass a soft slap. "There was no way for me to not lose that bet!" Claire argued "With the amount you use it how do you expect my pussy to not be super-sensitive!" She said annoyed "Maybe you should gain some self-control." Anna teased, groping Claire's breast twisting her erect nipples causing the girl to moan. "S-s-shut up! You're the one who has so little self-control that you dry-hump me in public!" Claire retorted at her between moans. "Oh you love it when I touch you in public, or have you forgotten when we got kicked out of that mall in Cali because you moaned too loudly." Anna said seductively into her ear "Shhhh" Claire said standing up "I'm going to take a shower and get ready, and no that isn't an invitation, we can't be late on day one!" She snapped at Anna walking into a bathroom. Anna smiled watching her as she walked away before going to shower and get ready herself.

Sentry Academy had a Uniform but students were allowed to personalize it by picking from various styles of uniform (Color, Material, etc.) along with adding accessories. Claire had decided to go with a uniform style that was made up of a white dress shirt, a light blue tie which she had neatly tied, a black button-up vest that didn't fully cover her bust only a small area where it went over her shoulders, a low cut mini-skirt that was light blue like the vest, a pair of black lace-stockings that cut off slightly before her skirt with a strap going up under the skirt connecting to a strap that went around her waist, she was wearing a pair of black heels for shoes. Her white shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top although the tie blocked most of her cleavage. Also on the vest on her right breast area the Sentry Academy symbol sat. As for makeup she had red lipstick, black mascara and dark purple nails. Her hair was wavy and flowed.

Anna had gone a very different path, while she wore a white dress-shirt as well, her shirt was barely buttoned at all only about 4 buttons being buttoned above her stomach area while a red tie was barely tied around her neck most of it between her breasts, her hard nipples were clearly visible through the white-dress up shirt due to her lack of a bra, she was wearing a black and red plaid mini-skirt about the size of Claire's and had a pair of black lace stockings, although hers went past her skirt, and for shoes she had a paint of long black boots with red crisscross shoe laces that went up all the way, the boots stopped just after her knees. She also had 2 black leather belts that made a sort of x. And she wore a black cloth jacket that was open slightly going over her mini-skirt, on the right breast area of the jacket the Sentry Academy symbol sat. She also had black lip-stick, black mascara and eye shadow along with black nails. Her hair was about the same as it was earlier, due to its length Anna didn't spend much time working on it.

Anna walked over behind Claire lifting her skirt up from behind looking at her ass before squeezing it slightly "Good job, no panties" Anna said flirty only for Claire to slap her hand away "We can't go another round we got to get to school" She said "And it's just for today because of that stupid bet. Tomorrow I'll be wearing underwear" She said "But then it'll be harder to do this" Anna said embracing her from behind reaching her hand down her mini-skirt slipping a finger into Claire's vagina and another under her shirt feeling her breasts. Claire's face let up red as she forced herself to break away "We have to go… save that for after school." She said giving Anna a peck on the cheek. "Now let's go" She said as she walked out the door. Anna simply grinned as she took out a pair of headphones putting them in her ears as she followed.

Claire giggled as she watched Anna carefully go down the stairs her breast jiggling violently every time she went to fast "I swear if I ever have to run I'm going to get a black eye" Anna said as she reached the bottom of the stairs "Maybe if you wore a bra that wouldn't happen." Claire said looking at her impressive breasts that were almost completely on display due to her outfit. "Uggggh they hurt too much, I can't find one that's just right for my breasts. " Anna said lifting up her breasts that slightly sagged due to the weight from their size. "Well maybe if you didn't play with them so much they wouldn't be so big! I swear I'm surprised I haven't gone up a cup-size again yet because of you." Claire said as she began walking towards the Academy.

Sentry Academy was intimidating at first glance, a large metal gate was connected to long stone walls that seemed to go forever, two giant stone angels stood on either side of the gate with a camera and a small house outside of it. The house had a booth where a rather attractive looking woman sat wearing a police outfit of sorts, although it bore the symbol of the academy. "ID's?" The woman said in a bored tone of voice, both of the girls held up their ID's that they had been given upon being accepted, the woman's eyes changed to a bright orange as she looked at them before pressing a button the gate opening. "Nice rack" she commented as Anna passed her, Anna simply gave her a wink as she went through the gate. The actual academy was nowhere near the gate, a long stone brick road lead to a rather large Victorian age castle off in the distance. "Ugh, more walking, let's get a car soon" Anna said as she followed Claire down the road. "Did you already forget there's dorms?" Claire asked as she walked "Unless they have a mall and somewhere other than a cafeteria to eat we're getting a car." Anna replied.

"Ah, Miss Knight and Miss Ays." A woman with long green hair said, she was wearing a set of business clothes complete with a tight fitting skirt that went just above her knees. "You will be going through orientation, right this way." She said walking off down a hallway, "Look at that ass" Anna said watching her walk, Claire elbowed in her the side lightly "Control yourself, wait at least a week before you start fucking the entire school" She said, "No promises" Anna said licking her lips as they followed the woman. They were taken to a room with various other girls around their ages some looked normal enough but others were clearly mutants and at the top of the room on an elevated area with a guard rail stood Headmistress Ouroboros and Lady Shadesun.

Headmistress Ouroboros was the most noticeable mutant in the room, her skin was blue and scaly like a fish, she had no hair only small tentacles in the form of hair, she had gills on her neck and her ears were fins, she was wearing a long black elegant dress and her eyes were scarlet. Next to her was Lady Shadesun, the face of Sentry Academy considering her face was human, she had long brown hair that she kept in a bun and wore an outfit much like the woman who had escorted Anna and Claire, she also had a tablet in her hands that she was going through.

"The two that just entered are Anna Knight and Claire Ays, Miss Knight is the daughter of the X-man Origin and the mutant terrorist known as Croatoan, she is considered a delta level mutant, although she has a secondary mutation, when used she is a beta level mutant but our tests say that the power has the possibility of becoming alpha level. As for Miss Ays, her parents aren't mutants or in any way connected to our world, although… she is an alpha level mutant." Shadesun said reading off the tablet. "And what are these girls' mutations." Ouroboros said "Miss Knight, Replicates any skill she witnesses she permanently takes on these skills. As for her secondary… it gives her control of shadows, darkness you may say. Miss Ays… falls under reality warping, she can create anything and give it physical form, given limitations of course." Shadesun responded going through their files "Put them on Cerberus." Ouroboros said with a smile "I guess we know your super team now, 3 alphas and 1 possibly alpha, are you sure you want that kind of power under your belt Alison? That's the kind of team that makes the x-men targets. "Shadesun said, "Don't forget Erica… we're part of the X-men network, I believe they said we were the British version of that institute. " She said looking down at the girls.

Meanwhile Anna and Claire were walking around when Anna heard 3 girls talk, they were two blondes and a brunette, and they talked in the most annoying tone she had ever heard "Look at the walking dead over there, it's like hot topic started hiring models to present their products." The one in the middle said "God, I am so sick of these emo whores, I swear if I have to overhear one more sappy rock song I'm going to kill someone." Anna sighed hearing them talk as she looked around the room before smiling, she saw a set of targets lined up, the orientation must involve skill testing she thought before holding out her hand to Claire, "Hino Komuro M1908 if you please" Claire sighed as she looked over at the girls "You aren't shooting them right?" she asked "Of course not, it'll be annoying to teach them to lick my boots if I do" Anna said with a grin. Claire simply sighed again before holding up her hand a Hino Komuro M1908 forming out of thin air, Anna took the gun and walked over to the target range, she pointed the gun up and turned to the girls that were talking about her, and started firing, she hit every single target without breaking eye contact, "I… think I just peed myself…" one of the girls on the side said.

"MISS KNIGHT" a woman yelled, she was obviously a teacher, "Drop the gun!" she added "I'll do you one better" Anna said turning to Claire, she simply sighed before the gun disappeared, "Don't worry love I was just proving a point." Anna said in a British accent sarcastically. She walked back over to Claire as the orientation went on, in the end Anna and Claire were in a line going through registration. "Anna Knight, you've been assigned to team and dorm Cerberus, do you have a preferred codename for your file." The woman at the table said taping into a computer "Codenames are stupid" Anna responded, "Trust me kid, you'll want to pick one, or else the media will pick one out for you." Anna sighed before sitting there for a second, "Abaddon" She said simply, "How do you spell that?" The woman asked, "A-B-A-D-D-O-N, it's Latin." She said as she watched the woman type. "Okay, thank you, I've updated your PDA with the location of your dorm." She said handing Anna a PDA. Anna nodded taking it before walking off and waiting against the wall next to the door for Claire.

"Claire Ays, you've been put on Team Cerberus, you'll be in the Cerberus dorm as well, any codename wishes?" She asked, Claire stood for a second thinking, "Arsenal" she said smiling, looking over at Anna, Anna simply waved at her, Claire turned back to the lady "I want my codename to be Arsenal." The woman looked at her a bit strange watching her look over at Anna "How'd you get involved with dark and brooding over there. " The woman asked, Claire laughed "She… saved me." She said thinking back to when her mutation activated.

Claire was no more than 9 years old when her mutation activated, she was sitting at home when a truck came crashing into her living room wall, this truck's driver was her father, Claire's mother had cut all ties to the man when she found she was pregnant for she knew he would be a terrible father. Sadly her father was obsessive, and dangerous, he had tracked them down after nine years. But went the truck came crashing in a way that should've killed Claire, a steel case formed around her, protecting her, this was her mutation, with adrenaline and fear spiking through her body, the entire body screaming for help, the x-gene did just that. From that day on she had trouble controlling her mutation, whenever she was thinking about something she wanted or reaching for something, that thing would appear, vanishing in anywhere from minutes to days later. Thus the secret that she was a mutant was soon discovered by her neighbors and the kids at her school.

One day, a group of these kid's cornered Claire behind the school and began throwing rocks and kicking her yelling things like "Get out of here Mutie" and "You're an abomination!" until a girl wearing all black jumped down in front of them, she was only about a year older than Claire but she looked much more menacing. She crossed her arms and began to speak loudly "What the hell are you chickenshits doing!" She said glaring at them "My dad said mutants are abominations!" one of the kids said who was obviously leading the group. The girl simply went over and kicked him in the groin before pulling him up by his ear "Your dad is just jealous he doesn't have any cool abilities like the x-men!" she said before pulling the boy over to Claire, "Now apologize!" She said pulling his head down close to the ground where Claire was laying bruised, "I'm… not sorry!" the boy said, this only made the girl kick him in the ribs "Okay okay!" the boy said "I'm sorry… " he said, the girl threw the boy into the group and they ran off, the girl reached her hand over to Claire "Hi, I'm Anna" She said with a smile.

Anna would continue to save Claire throughout their childhood whenever a group of kids began bullying her for being a mutant. When she was thrown into lockers, Anna made indents of their faces in the same lockers, when they knocked her food to the ground, Anna knocked their tables to the ground, when they took her books, Anna took everything in their lockers and book bags and burned them. And the day someone tried to drown Claire in the school pool, Anna broke both their arms and then tied cinderblocks to their feet and threw them into a lake. An investigation went on with the death of this person but no evidence could be pointed to Anna.

Ever since they were children Anna has been there, protecting Claire, shielding her, when she was 15 Claire found out that somehow her father had died in the prison he was taken to after driving the car into her house. Soon after she found out that Anna had reached out to her mother, asked a favor. On that day she told Claire something she told her that she would cut out every negative thing about her life, that she would protect her from those who meant her harm by any means necessary, even if she had to make a pact with the devil. When asked why Anna simply stated "That day, I saw light, a beautiful light coming from you. And anyone who tries to cover that light might as well slit their throats at my feet."

These actions, these words, were what led Claire down her path, the path that made her fall in love with Anna, of course she'd never tell her, she knew Anna had commitment issues, the closest she'd ever be to being with Anna was in bed so that's what she did, she took the role as not only Anna's friend but her lover, their sessions together in bed had only fueled her love, and she hopes that someday, she will have that loved returned.

"Alright, I've updated your PDA with a map to your dorm." The woman said handing Claire a PDA, "Thank you" Claire said taking the PDA and walking over to Anna, "Let's go Miss Knight" Claire said sarcastically "You ever call me Miss Knight again and I'll burn all your underwear" Anna said "Then I'll just wear yours" Claire added teasingly as they walked out of the building.

Anna and Claire were laughing and kissing as they stumbled their way into the Cerberus, Anna basically tore her shirt off as she pushed Claire against a wall only for a light to be turned on, she backed away from Claire and turned to see two girls standing in the hallway, one covered her eyes, the other raised an eyebrow and said "Are those real, Felicia?" she said looking down at her sizable chest.

***3 fanfics at once, what am I getting myself into.

***For anyone who's actually going to be reading this the next 2 chapters will consist of Jessica and Olivia's point of view during the day I'm not sure how long their chapters will be but we'll just have to see

***No there's no canon characters in this all characters are currently OC's made by me. I will be doing some of the same organizations (Obvious with Weapon X) but I'm not sure which.


	2. Chapter 2: Stardust

**Stardust**

An alarm clock was shot out of a window as Jessica Herrim awoke, as she was still having trouble controlling her powers, as for her appearance, Jessica had long flowing light-brown hair that went down to her ankles. She was wearing a small white tank-top that held tightly to her B-Cup breasts. She also had a pair of blue sports shorts on. She yawned stretching out her arms accidently shooting a blast of energy burning a poster of a boy band "Opps… Sorry Sean…" She said before getting off her bed and going through her underwear drawer.

She pulled out a leather cage bustier corset and a black leather g-string along with a pair of black fish-net lace stockings. While Jessica was a very innocent and pure girl she tended to wear very scandalous underwear. As for her uniform Jessica had decided she would wear a short sleeved white dress shirt which she buttoned up all the way except for the last 2 buttons, over it she wore a dark-blue dress that cut off at the top of her chest area, although due to the dress shirt she didn't show off anything, the dress went down stopped slightly before her knees, she put on a tie that was covered in white and blue stripes and tucked it neatly under her dress, the dress also had the sentry academy emblem on it, she then put on a pair of black heels.

"Miss Herrim! Are you ready yet? You won't have time to eat your breakfast if you take any longer. "Jessica nearly tripped out of her door "Ah! Yes I'm ready I'm coming down now!" She yelled catching herself on the railing of the staircase. Jessica lived in a moderately sized home and had a butler and 4 maids. Although 3 of the maids were normally busy trying to control her younger twin brothers.

When she got to the end of the stair case she saw her brothers run past followed by the 3 maids, she heard a chuckle from her Butler, he was an older man and always seemed to dress even nicer than Jessica's father. "When those boys come of age and unlock their mutations I believe we'll need more maids. " He said with a smile "Haha, yeah I'll be surprised if they don't burn the house down." She added, "But I must say Miss Herrim, I never thought I'd see the day you wore that uniform, I remember when your mother went to Sentry Academy, she was so afraid."

"Why was she afraid?" Jessica asked a bit scared herself "Well let's just say the school has a reputation. I'm sure you'll be fine though." He said walking off to the kitchen. Jessica sighed as she walked following him into kitchen sitting down and eating her breakfast, while she had a normal set of eggs, sausage, biscuits and orange juice the maids always made sure to add an ice-cream cone to her meals knowing how much she adored the frozen treat.

"I really wish you would stop feeding her that sugared ice" The butler said "It's not good for her" He added, sitting down eating his own breakfast. "When she stops asking for it I'll stop giving it to her, although I guess you'll have to get your own ice cream now… living in a dorm and all." The maid said as she sat down as well, "I really don't understand why you would chose to live in a dorm, the academy is a mere 10 minutes away." The butler said as he went through a newspaper, "But I want to experience it! I think it'll be fun!" Jessica said happily. "Well I'll go get the car ready" The butler said as he left the kitchen.

As Jessica was sitting in the car driving towards the academy she saw two girls in the Sentry Academy uniform, they both had impressive sized chest, she looked down at her own chest and slightly slumped down thinking about what it'd be like to have big breasts. And then she saw the impressive academy as they passed through the gate, "Wow…" She said as the building kept getting bigger and bigger as they approached.

"Ah Miss Herrim, if you'll follow me." A woman with long green hair said, she was wearing a set of business clothes complete with a tight fitting skirt that went just above her knees. Jessica nodded and began to follow her as her Butler returned to the car to leave. "Uh where are we going?" She asked "Orientation" The woman said simply, The room she entered was large filled with various courses and target ranges and above on a elevated platform Alison Ouroboros and Erica Shadesun, "Ah here's a good one, Jessica Herrim, Daughter of Alexia and Zachary." Erica said going through files on a tablet.

"Please don't tell me we allowed in some kid because their parents fund 80% of this school." Alison said looking down at Jessica with her reptile eyes, "No no, she's an alpha level mutant, so far she's shown the ability to control and produce all forms of cosmic energy, and has shown the ability to transfer them into uses such as flying, shields, blasting, and even wormhole creation. Giving her the ability to teleport long distances, although she hasn't been able to do short distances and the wormholes seem to drain her energy greatly." Erica said reading off the tablet.

"Perfect, put her in Cerberus." Alison said with a smile, "Are you sure? Shouldn't we put her in Erinyes like her predecessors?" Erica asked, "No I want her in Cerberus." Alison said in a strict voice Alison simply sighed "Lets just hope her parents don't find out we put her on a team with an Ex-Weapon X Operative." Erica said moving a picture of Jessica into a box with a picture of a red haired girl.

About 40 minutes passed before Jessica heard gunshots go off, she watched as the girl who she had seen on the ride fired a handgun while staring at 3 girls. Jessica gulped "I hope I don't have to be around her…" She said scared of the tattoo covered teen.

After a long day of assessment and explanation on how many of the high-tier teams would be called upon to fill in for X-Men around the world to help relieve the stress put upon their sister schools in America. Jessica was finally about to get her dorm/team assignment and her PDA. She was in the front of the long lines that had formed. "Ah, Miss Herrim, You've been assigned to Cerberus, do you have any code-name preference." The woman at the desk said "Wait, Cerberus? Not Erinyes?" Jessica said a bit worried remembering how her mother said that everyone in their family that attended to Sentry Academy was put into Erinyes. "Nope, system says Cerberus, Miss Ouroboros personally selects the teams." The woman said with a smile "Now, do you have any preferred nickname?" She asked, Jessica sighed before thinking for a second and then smiling "Stardust." She said simply, the woman began typing into a computer before handing Jessica a PDA "Here's your PDA stardust, it'll direct you to your dorm." She said "Thank you" Jessica said taking it before walking off.

It was a slightly long walk to the Dorm the dorm looked slightly frightening with two large statues of a 3-headed dog outside of it, the doors were large and red, their size intimidated Jessica but she slowly pushed them open, the entrance to the dorm seemed to look old and prehistoric but the rest of the dorm was quite modern with a fully operational kitchen, rec room, tv room, computer lab, gym and 4 different rooms with their own bathrooms, and then Jessica found a room with 4 naked mannequins, when she approached one it scanned her and began to change to a perfect replica of her body, she was a bit embarrassed to see a detailed mannequin of herself fully naked. And then she heard the door open and rush to see who her team-mates would be.

***So this chapter is a bit short but it's just setup, I thought about throwing in Olivia's perspective as well but I figured suddenly going back to the start of the day would be a bit confusing.

***The next chapter will close up this little first day thing and even keep going on instead of ending at the end where everyone meets up in the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3: Babylon

**Babylon**

Olivia yawned as she sat up looking over at her recent lover. "I hope all British boy's don't go as fast as he did" She said standing up her hair changing becoming longer and turning red as it went from straight to wavy. Her breasts changed size going from a D-Cup to a B-Cup as her ass took more form. She gave it a slap before an outfit formed on her, it was her Sentry Academy Uniform, she was wearing a tight black skirt that clung to her ass and stopped just below her knees, the skirt also went up covering much of her stomach going over a white-dress shirt that had short sleeves, the top 5 buttons were unbuttoned although it didn't show off any cleavage the shirt was perfectly tight to empathize her breast. Black stockings formed over her legs as she became taller a pair of heels appearing along with a collar on her neck with a lock on it. Finally a tie formed over her shirt.

"I wonder what kind of breakfast this place has." She said as she went through the guy's pants finding a wallet emptying it of any cash. "Seeya lover" She said as she left the room. Olivia turned the heads of everyone in the hotel as her ass swayed from side to side, she grinned fully knowing the attention she was getting as she went over to the in-hotel café. "Anything special on the menu, hon?" She said with a smile, the cashier stumbled over his words but managed to recommend the Fry-Up, a meal containing bacon fried eggs, fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread with butter, sausages, and baked beans. "Sounds good" She said giving him the money for the meal.

Olivia stretched after eating the meal sipping a cup of coffee, "I guess I should head over to the school now" She said as she stood up and 'accidently' bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry" She said before walking out of the hotel taking out the key's she had stolen and clicking the lock/unlock button telling her where the car was.

It took her about 30 minutes to get to the gates of the school, she smiled at the woman in the guard post showing her ID. "You look nothing like this woman." The guard said, "Oh my apologys, I felt like red today" She said before her hair changed to be brown and straight her eyes going from gold to brown. "Shapeshifter eh, I'm going to need to make sure your DNA matches the DNA registered to the card." The guard said, Olivia put out her arm allowing the guard to pierce it with a DNA retriever, she looked at the interface for a second before giving the ID back. "Have a wonderful school year Miss Haze." The guard said with a smile. "Thanks" Olivia said changing back to red wavy hair and golden eyes.

"But you know what would make it an amazing school year?" Olivia said stepping out of the car and moving over to the guard, "If I could feel that amazing rack you have" She said with a lustful smile, shortly after the guards shirt was open with a bra on the floor as Olivia massaged her breasts while the guard grinded her vagina against Olivia's knee while using her hands to stimulate Olivia's.

"Mmm, that was great, we should make it an often thing, I'd go another round but I don't want to be late." Olivia said walking back to her car as she drove off to the school the guard sitting with her shirt open for a while, when Olivia arrived she was met with an angry look from the guide. "Having sexual intercourse with the staff is prohibited Miss Haze." She said glaring at her. Olivia smirked moving the guides hand to her ass, "Maybe you could teach me a lesson on the rules." After a short spanking and then pussy eating session in the nearest closet the guide took Olivia to the orientation room.

Above Headmistress Ouroboros stood with Lady Shadesun, she watched as Olivia entered, "What's the run-down on that one?" Ouroboros asked, "Ah Olivia Haze, a shape shifter, her powers activated at birth making her a rare case, when she was 5 Weapon X kidnapped her, trained and brain washed her, she's wanted in over 200 countries, trained in Martial Arts, Swords, Guns, she also hacked into the X-Men system once and almost wiped her records from S.H.I.E.L.D before being caught by Circuit while she was staying there during the Klyntar invasion. Oh and she's already had sex with two staff members." Shadesun said looking at her tablet. "Put her in Cerberus." Ouroboros said watching closely. "Should I put her in the team captain position being the first member?" Shadesun asked, Ouroboros shook her head "I find its best if they chose the leader." She said as her eyes watched the room that was slowly filling "I think this is going to be a wonderful year."

After the Orientation Olivia managed to make it to near the front of the line, once she arrived at the desk the woman spoke "Olivia Haze, you've been placed in Cerberus, do you have a desired code-name?" The woman said typing into a computer "Babylon" Olivia said without pause with a grin on her face. "Here's your PDA it'll direct you to your dorm." The woman said completely un-interested.

Olivia arrived at the large doors of the dorm, she looked over at the 3-headed dog statues and giggled "This place sure is impressive." She said as she opened the door slowly. She was quickly approached by Jessica who looked completely estatic. "Oh thank god, you don't look super scary" Jessica said thinking back to the girl who had shot the gun. "That's the idea." Olivia said giving her a wink as she walked past her. Jessica was looking through the stocked fridge when she heard laughter from the room with the mannequins. "Oh I hope she isn't laughing at my body" Jessica said as she rushed over to it.

What she found was a mannequin beside hers in flux switching randomly with Olivia standing in front of it. "Guess it can't scan me" She said laughing as she changed her body ever so slightly constantly to mess with it. She did this for about 5 minutes before turning it off "I don't see need this" She said as her entire outfit changed. "Wow…" Jessica said amazed by her power, and then they heard 2 voices followed by giggling and smooching sounds. They walked out to find Anna and Claire making out with Anna topless and Claire's shirt half off.

The only thing that went through Jessica's mind was "I'm screwed" and then Olivia spoke up "Are those real Felicia" She said looking at Anna's breasts. Anna smiled turning to her lifting them up and then letting gravity take its course, "Completely real." She said looking at the two girls, "Sorry we didn't realize anyone would be here" Claire said getting her shirt back on and forcing Anna to wear hers. "So I guess were all team-mates." Anna said walking over to Jessica and Olivia with a smile on her face as she checked them out. "Wonderful" She said with a devious smile as she walked throughout the house, "Hey Claire come here, it's a naked- what's the girl with the really long hairs name?" She said as she had found the room. Jessica blushed before speaking "I-It's Jessica." She said as she walked into the room and saw Anna being scanned, "How can those things be natural…" She said watching the mannequin grow.

They spent a good 2 hours talking and introducing each other, "We should probably head to sleep" Claire said yawning and pointing towards the clock. "Let's go then" Anna said smacking her ass as she walked up the steps. 3 hours later Jessica sighed as she tried covering her ears hearing nothing but banging and moaning from Anna's room. "This is going to be hell." She said trying to fall asleep. Olivia on the other hand was sound to sleep.

The next morning Jessica walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a perfect view of Claire's ass with her plump pussy dripping down her legs, Claire was completely naked, as she went over to cook eggs "Um…" Jessica said watching her hips go side to side, Claire stopped looking over at her. "Oh hey Jess" She said before looking down at her naked body "Yeah… I'd dress but I've found Anna enjoys morning sex, I've lost enough clothes to her surprise attacks." She said as she started frying eggs, Jessica and Claire enjoyed a nice breakfast alone, Jessica caught her eyes wandering to Claire's chest more than once, they weren't as big as Anna's but they were still rather impressive.

And then the sudden surprise attack happened, Jessica had only looked away for a second while Claire was washing dishes when she suddenly heard moaning and screaming, Claire was now bent over the counter with Anna thrusting into her with a black strap-on, Olivia followed shortly, it was clear the two had been together this morning, while dressed Olivia found it hard to sit down, Jessica figured it was from Anna considering how much she was slapping Claire's ass as she washed dishes while Anna dominated her, Jess wasn't sure which hole Anna was fucking but she knew one thing; Claire was having a lot of fun.

When Anna was finally done she turned over to Jess "Wanna go a round?" she asked with a grin but Jessica frantically shook her head "I'm good… thanks anyways" She said as she rushed up stairs to get dressed. "She'll come around" Anna said as she sat down to eat breakfast, and Claire sat down under the table for a second breakfast.

"How did I end up here" Jessica said sighing as she got dressed, she found herself massaging her breasts and quickly stopped. "I'm better than that" She said putting on her tie. When she came down everyone else was dressed as well, "Time for school" She said to herself as she followed them out of the dorm and towards the main campus. The Academy had a few teachers for the first years.

Maven Barlow aka Ravager was the main teacher of a class mainly centered around protecting yourself against telepaths. She was a powerful telepath. She had short black hair with bright purple eyes, she wore a combination of a spiked leather jacket, a black corset, and extremely short shorts along with fishnet stockings.

Hayley Lang aka Savage was the main teacher of what she called "Teaching idiots how to survive" Hayley had brown hair and much of her head was shaved except for the tall Mohawk she had on, she was wearing nothing more than a torn black t-shirt that tended to show her nipples she moved certain ways, she was also wearing long torn cargo pants and a belt that had a large blade connected to it, she also had a pair of armored combat-boots on.

Amy Bailey aka Rift was the main teacher of "Escaping Prisons and other containment buildings/locations. Amy had bright gold skin coupled with blue hair with various purple tattoos swirling across the skimpy outfit she wore which consisted of a see-through body-suit that barely darkened around her breasts, vagina and ass, in the right light the darkened areas became fully see-through like the rest of the suit.

Noelle Auttenberg aka System was the main teacher of "How to hack the world" which consisted of teaching how to hack various organizations, how to hack CCTV, how to hack every phone on the planet and how to use Alien technology. Noelle wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans along with black converse, her hair was black and in a pony-tail.

Vera Day aka Lamia, was in charge of teaching the girls how to fight, she was wearing a red tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was light blue and styled in a messy scene style. And finally, Lacy Tinker was the main doctor/nurse of the Academy, she had bright red hair and was wearing what looked to be a slutty nurse outfit for Halloween.

"I am going to enjoy computer class, combat class, and survival class" Anna said licking her lips as she looked at the women. Claire elbowed her in the side "Down girl, focus on the students before you fuck the teachers. " She said. "Well there is this one student…" Anna said sliding her hand down Claire's skirt. "Atleast wait until after class" Claire said grabbing it and pulling it up. "Time for our first class!" Jessica said happily.

***Ah… young love… or atleast sex, same thing right?

*** As for the teachers, Maven is obviously a telepath, Hayley is pretty much a female sabertooth in a way, she has a healing factor and kinda animals out when she fights getting claws, fangs and such. Amy is a teleporter if her code-name wasn't obvious enough, Noelle is a technopath, again if her code-name wasn't obvious enough for you, Finally, Vera specializes in bone weapons and such, oh and obviously Lacy has a healing power.


	4. Chapter 4: Ravager

****Note: This chapter contains: Tentacles, Futanari, Slight non-con, Deflowerzation, Public Masturbation, and a foursome.**

**Ravager**

Maven Barlow aka Ravager was an intimidating woman, as students entered her class she struck a long bullwhip that could reach the entire class against tables while calling out names, once everyone was seated she looked over the class room before speaking up "Now I understand many of you girls enjoy to explore sexual experiences." She said waiting as she watched reactions. "Just let me make one thing clear" She said as the chalk board made a horrible screeching sound as she used her telepathy to carve into it, spelling the words "NO SEX IN CLASS" once she was done she stared down every student "If someone breaks this rule I can assure you, you won't simply get off with detention." She stated as a demonic telepathic aura flowed from her.

Maven's codename wasn't for show, she was known to never have a returning villain as she completely ravaged her enemies' minds telepathically sending them into a vegetable state, while frown upon no one in the superhero community was going to try to tell her what to do. Not when even the likes of Origin could break her telepathic blocks and withstand her attacks.

"We will now start with class" She said, she read through a list before speaking, "Team Erinyes come to the front of the class room." Quickly the 3 girls that had insulted Anna the day before along with another girl with dark skin. "State your name and code name." Maven said with a menacing tone.

The first girl to speak up was the brunette. Her hair was of medium length stopping at her lower black, it was clearly straightened, she was wearing a dark grey plaid short skirt, that stopped 2 inches above her knees, along with a dark blue vest that had the Academy's symbol on the right side, under the vest she had a short sleeved white dress shirt that was buttoned only enough to cover her C-Cup breast showing off some cleavage. She had a pair of black stockings and black heels. Her tie was loosely untied while still being tightly wrapped around her neck. "My name is Tori Winters, my code name is Ashen."

The second was one of the blondes, her hair was a dirty blonde going down just halfway over her ass, she was currently wearing a dark blue short skirt, with a white short sleeved dress shirt that was tucked into her dress causing the shirt to constrict around the girl's D-Cup breasts empathizing them, although the shirt was fully buttoned up and she lacked any tie, there was a clear leather belt fashionably tied around her waist, she was wearing a combination of long fishnet stockings and shorter black stockings along with a pair of black heels. "My name is Alexandra Everill and my code name is Crystal."

The third was the other blonde, her hair was shorter and a bright gold blonde, she wore the exact same outfit as the other blonde, although her shirt was open to show off her B-Cup breasts that were currently being made more impressive with the use of a push-up bra. "My name is Maddison Everill and my code name is Phantasm."

The fourth and final girl was very different than the other 3, her skin was dark and her hair was black and tied into a short ponytail. Instead of the usual uniform she was wearing a pair of leather black shorts, that were basically the length of underwear, she had a white tank top on, that her black bra would easily be seen through even with half of it sticking out of the top, she wore a short white dress shirt like a jacket that would barely go over her breasts if put on properly. Along with an open black leather vest and a loose fitting tie, she had no stockings on and she was wearing a pair of flip-flops. "Name's Deja Ayers, code name's Felicity."

"Now that we've gone through introductions, Ashen, Crystal, Phantasm, you 3 are telepaths, Felicity will attempt to defend against rotating attacks." Maven said walking to Deja, "Now listen up, that goes for all of you" Maven said loudly looking at the class "First imagine a wall or a dome, anything you see as defensive, now imagine it being attacked by projectiles, but holding strong. Keep that image in your mind." Maven said before looking at the 3 girls and nodding.

Within the 1st attack Deja was sent flying back as Tori sent a telepathic shock. Maven picked up Deja with her telepathy "Again" Maven instructed. This time Deja stood her ground a little better as Alex did the same. Albeit her defense was still broken. Maven sighed before stepping forward, "I will project the inside of my mind so you can get an idea." Maven said as suddenly a telepathic hologram appeared, it was black in color as Maven looked towards the 3 "All 3 attack me telepathically." She said with a stern voice.

The 3 were hesitant before they began their onslaught, Maven however stood still, as the class watched her mind get attacked, but easily brush off the shocks and missiles. Shortly after the 3 girls were sent flying back as their failed attacks backlashed.

This exercise went on for the next hour as various students got up to attempt guarding against the 3 telepaths. Anna easily stood her ground already perfectly copying Maven's technique. But then it was Claire's turn and Anna spotted a devious smile on the girls faces. She knew exactly what they were going to do, assault Claire with everything to attempt getting back at Anna for embarrassing them. Before she could react however, Claire was sent flying back into the wall.

Anna dashed across the room pulling a pair of daggers from her boots as she went to cut the 3 girls throats only for her daggers to meet a black armor as Maven protected the girls. "MISS KNIGHT!" Maven yelled, not with her voice but her mind causing the words to boom loudly. Anna snarled at her as her skin became more pale her eyes switching to a more reptilian look, as sharp shadowy vines sped towards the girls, quickly Maven brought up her hands causing Anna to be sent flying against the wall breaking her focus the shadows evaporating. Maven read over the minds of the 3 and Anna before sighing. "Class dismissed" Anna simply went over and helped Claire up before turning to the 3 "If you ever try something like that again." She said as shadows swirled around her, "I will personally rip out your throats." She said before walking off with Claire.

"Nurses office is this way" Anna said, "I highly doubt either of us needs to be seen" Claire said stretching, "Yeah but that nurse was hot" Anna said with a smirk. "Of course that's why you want to go, does anything other than sex drive you?" Claire asked, "Bloodlust mainly" Anna said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, hello girls." Nurse Lacy said in a cockney accent. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked crossing her legs in her seat. "We got thrown against some walls, wanted to check if anything's broken before we head to our next class." Anna said as she sat down on a bed with Claire. "Okay, I'll just need to check your backs." Lacy said smiling as she walked over to them. Anna quickly undid her dress shirt letting it fall letting her massive breasts out into the world, this also gave a better view of her tattoos, she had a full arm of tattoos on her right arm that made her arm look like some sort of clockwork robotic arm, on her left she had less tattoos' that had more meaning, various symbols from things she liked along with a phrase in Latin, the most prominent tattoo however was a barcode surrounded by various circuit like tattoos, her back was also covered although in a single portrait, it consisted of an angel and a demon back to back surrounded by fallen foes and weapons.

Lacy overlooked the girls breasts slightly groping one "Impressive…" She muttered "I don't remember landing against my chest." Anna said in a teasing voice. "Should I stop then?" She said groping them in a tender and sexual way, Anna shook her head with a smile. Claire sighed looking at the clock, "5 minutes make it quick." Claire said walking out of the room taking out her phone.

Anna licked her lips looking over the nurse "Not a lot of time" She said moving her leg grinding her knee against the nurses vagina, Lacy let out a slight mix between a yelp and a moan at her sudden grinding, "No time at all" She said before moving forward kissing the girl their tongues intertwined in a battle for dominance, one that Anna quickly won, as she moved the nurses body onto the bed while undoing her top in one swoop groping the nurses breasts using her knee to keep grinding against her vagina.

But everything changed when Anna moved her hands down inserting her fingers, basically playing the woman like an instrument, Lacy quickly started to moan loudly as her breathing sped up "What did you say your name was again" she said in a pleasured voice "Anna Knight, but you sweetie, can call me mistress" Lacy merely nodded as Anna used her expert fingers, to push the woman over her body slightly spassming as the pleasure washed over her, Anna smirked licking her fingers looking at her masterpiece before siting down on a chair spreading her legs as she slid down her black lace panties, "Come on, show me how well you can please me" Anna said in such a commanding voice that Lacy couldn't do much more than follow her order as she crawled over the bed moving her face forward as she began to lick the girl.

"Don't hold off on me like that, I know how that tongue can work" Anna said grabbing the girls head shoving her hips forward causing Lacy's tongue to push inside as she began lapping at the girl's eager vagina. Anna smiled as she bent her head back letting the pleasure flow over her. Shortly after Lacy's face was covered in her juices, Anna wiped the girls face with fallen lace panties before dropping them onto the girls chest "Something to remember me by" She said as she began walking out of the room "Oh and the next time your cute little pussy gets wet, come to the Cerberus dorm, my boots can always use some licking"

Anna walked out readjusting her tie, Lacy called out from in the room "I-I'll be sure to come by…" Anna merely waved back as her and Claire walked off. "Was she fun?" Claire asked "Needy, just like you" Anna said slapping her ass lightly, "Says the person who can't go 5 minutes without wanting to fuck." Claire retorted.

They entered a large metallic room with around 20 other student's, standing in front of them was Hayley Lang aka Savage, "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP FUCKERS" Hayley yelled, "THEY CALL ME SAVAGE, I'M HERE TO TEACH YOU DUMBASSES HOW TO SURVIVE WHEN YOU GET DROPPED IN UNKNOWN AREAS! THAT MEANS I'M NOT HERE TO HOLD YOUR DAMN HAND! IF I HEAR ANY WHINING I WILL INCREASE THE DIFFCULITY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MAGGOTS?!" The class quickly shook their heads yes "I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU" Hayley shouted, "YES MA'AM" The class instantly yelled, Hayley took out a sack and tossed it to the nearest girl speaking once again although in a softer tone. "You will take a paper out of this sack, when I call the number on the paper you will come to the front. Understood?" The class answered yes not wanting her to yell again.

"I got 13, what'd you get?" Anna said looking at Claire, "9" Claire said plainly as she listened to Hayley shout out numbers, before long she called out Anna "NUMBER 13" She yelled, Anna winked at Claire and went the front, "NUMBER 7" She yelled, quickly Jessica ran up and stood beside Anna, it was clear to everyone that Hayley was making teams of 2 as she sent them off to stand alone.

"Don't worry, if you get bored my offer from this morning still stands" Anna said teasingly causing Jessica to blush adjusting her skirt slightly. Once all the teams were assembled Hayley spoke up again "ALRIGHT, IN THIS EXERCISE YOU WILL BE COMPETEING AGAINST THE OTHER TEAMS, YOU WILL BE MAKING YOUR WAY THROUGH A JUNGLE TO THE CENTER!" She shouted, "THE FIRT TEAM TO MAKE IT WILL RECEIVE A REWARD, THE LAST TEAM WILL GET A PUNISHMENT" She added, as holographic screens popped up in front of the girls, "YOU WILL GET TO CHOSE A BASIC LOADOUT OF SUPPLIES YOU WOULD LIKELY HAVE ON YOU IF YOUR TRASNPORTATION CRASHED ON A MISSION!"

Anna quickly selected 3 objects while Jessica took her time deciding carefully, "Don't worry kiddo, we'll get that reward" Anna said sure of herself as a combat knife, a first-aid pack, and a zippo lighter. While Jessica selected a bottle of water, a flare gun and satellite phone. Anna looked over at her choices and shook her head "Why would you chose those?" Jessica shrugged "We need to survive right?" Anna sighed "No, we need to hunt" She said as her objects materialized as she grabbed and strapped them to her body. "By the way, can you fly?" Anna asked looking over at her, "Uh not very well." She said as the room suddenly changed as clouds began to form "Oh right I should probably ask, what's your powers?" She said as wind began to flow upwards as they were suddenly flying downwards towards the outskirts of an island.

While Anna stood still Jessica began to freak out flailing around, "Amateur" Anna said as she grabbed Jessica twisting her body as their velocity and decent changed as they headed towards the water, landing in the water, for a few seconds they were submerged before Anna came up out of the water pulling Jessica with her to shore "I can't believe you don't know how to swim!" Anna yelled as she began to strip, "Uh what are you doing?" Jessica said blushing, "Well we can't exact traverse the jungle in soaking wet clothes." She said as she began to string out her clothes standing there in front of the girl completely nude, Jessica couldn't help but to stare at her massive globes, but once she looked more at her she noticed something she hadn't caught before, Anna's muscles were toned and defined water flowing done each curve, she had a clear 6 pack that seemed to glow due to the light reflecting against the water, this made Jessica even more jealous for some reason considering how perfect she seemed. "Come on you gotta dry off your clothes." Anna said as she took a step forward which caused Jessica to back up "Um I…I'd like to change in private" She said shifting her feet extremely embarrassed, it didn't help how well-endowed Anna was in her chest area causing Jessica to not only feel embarrassed but jealous and insecure. "Sigh…virgins…" Anna muttered before turning away and putting her clothes on a rock to finish drying off "Whatever I'm going to collect what we need" She said as she grabbed the combat knife she had selected. "You're going to go out there naked!?" Jessica shouted out after her "Not like that slutty school uniform would protect me anyways" Anna called back as she disappeared into the forest.

Jessica sighed before going behind some rocks making sure she wasn't seeable from the outside before she began to strip off her clothes revealing the skimpy fetish underwear she was wearing, she knew her taste in underwear was unique but she still wore it anyways, although she wasn't about to reveal it to her sex-hungry team-mate any time soon. As she began twisting her clothes making the water drain out she had an idea as she began to use her powers to create a cosmic bubble as she began to change its properties to emit low-levels of heat to dry off her clothes quickly. Once she had finished basically steam-drying them she put her uniform back on and walked out over to Anna's outfit and did the same to hers.

Shortly after Anna returned, to Jessica's shock she was carrying a bow along with various arrows in a makeshift sack along with around 3 boars connected to a set of ropes made out of treebark. "How did you…" Jessica asked amazed "Used the knife to make a bow and some arrows, killed the boars, used the knife to cut some treebark and twist it into rope." Anna said shrugging as she dropped the boars and began to skin them. Anna took out the lighter setting some branches on fire as she began to flow the boars skin over it. Slowly she made some light leather which she formed into some protective gear for the 2.

A thought occurred to Anna, "Hey virgin what did you say your power was?" Jessica merely blushed at the usage of virgin as a nickname "Why are you so…sexual" this question merely made Anna laugh before she gave the girl a smirk "Come by my room one night and I'll teach you." She said giving her a wink before turning to the center of the island. Jessica muttered something to herself before speaking up "My power is cosmic manipulation." Jessica said holding up her hand shooting a blast of cosmic energy burning the tree in front of Anna to ash, "Neato" Anna said looking at the tree before stepping into the jungle "Let's go virgin we're going to win this" Anna called back at her, "Stop calling me that!" Jessica yelled running after her.

After they walked for a while Jessica thought of a question "You never told me your mutation" She said looking at the girl slightly admiring some of the tattoo's on her arm. "Nope I didn't" Anna said bluntly "So…What is it? Super survival?" Jessica said jokingly "That's the question isn't it" Anna said, it seemed like she was going to say something else but she suddenly changed her tone as she began whispering, "Don't act like anything's up" She said simply slowing down, "What?" Jessica questioned almost turning to the girl before being pushed forward "Run" Anna said simply as she turned around taking out her combat knife using it to block various crystal shards.

"You know" Anna said bringing her knife up to her face giving it a slight lick, "If you weren't so bad at stalking I might've never noticed you." But she was quickly shoved aside by Jessica which confused her, before Jessica started shouting "YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE PUSHED AROUND NOT BY THEM AND NOT BY YOU…YOU…SLUTTY BITCH!" She yelled holding up her hands releasing a large amount of cosmic energy burning away all of the foliage in front of her revealing a crystal dome that had been created to protect the 2 that were hunting them.

It was quickly after that, that Jessica found herself on the ground, a knee on her back with her arms behind her being held by a tredmenous force. "Even think about using your powers and I'll break both your arms" Hayley said as the simulation ended. "What's going on!?" Jessica shouted struggling only for Hayley to tighten her grip. "Are you that fucking stupid? You used lethal force! If she hadn't be able to create that crystal dome they'd be charred!" Hayley shouted, "I-I didn't realize…" Jessica said softly.

Hayley let go of her before shouting, "Get to detention!" Jessica was even more confused she'd never been in trouble in her life "D-detention?!" She said "YES SHIT FOR BRAINS! DETENTION" Jessica hurried out of the room not wanting to get yelled at more.

When Jessica finally figured out where the detention room she was met with a mostly empty classroom, what filled it terrified her. In one seat sat a girl with half her head shaved various spiraling tattoos going from her leg all the way to the shaved tattoo, a dagger with black smoke flowing out of it spun around her middle finger.

In another seat a girl without pupils sat in a grey hoodie, which was the only thing she was wearing. And near her was a girl in what could only be described as the ultimate prep outfit, she slightly reminded Jessica of Anna considering she was sitting with her legs spread casually rubbing a pen against her vagina.

Jessica quickly took a seat away from them, shortly after the door swung open, and what entered…was Headmistress Ouroboros, she walked to the front of the classroom her heels clicking against the floor, "My name is Alison Ouroboros headmistress here. We always have some rule breakers on day one, I'm here to teach you that I won't let that slide." She said as various tentacles began to flow from her body ripping apart her dress revealing a skintight black suit that morphed with every new tentacle. "Like, what are you going to like do?" The preppy bimbo asked, "You sweetie are going to sit there and not make a move, the others are going to learn what it feels like to have every orifice filled.

"Wait wha-" Jessica couldn't complete her sentence as she was lifted up by 1 tentacle, another entering her mouth as 2 ripped apart her stockings and panties before quickly trusting into her blood flowing down one as she lost her virginity. The others tried to fight more the tattoo'd girl throwing various daggers into tentacles seemingly out of nowhere, but she was no match. The hoodie girl chomped the first tentacle, so Alison used 3 shoving one of them far enough causing her jaw unable to bite. As soon as the prep tried to get in on the fun Alisons eyes glowed purple and the girl found she couldn't move.

The orgy went on for about 2 hours with the 2 other girls breaking down and taking part in the sex. However, Jessica struggled until she was met with something new, she gulped as she was held by the tentacles in front of Alison as she stared at the 12-inch purple cock that contained various odd bulges. "I…I can't I've neve-" She stopped wincing when Alison petted her head. "It's okay if you truly don't want to partake you don't have too. But the question is are you really so against this?" The words echoed inside her head but then she thought of Anna and the situation that got her into this mess so she yelled "OF COURSE I AM! I WAS…I DIDN'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!" She yelled as her skin lit up cosmic energy flowing before she fell limp as Alisons eyes glowed, "I was wondering when you would fight, some of these are delquients but you Miss Herrim, are simply untrained. However you still do need some sort of major punishment" She said crossing her legs as her tentacles assaulted the girls behind her. "You will take extra courses in Miss Day's class to get a better grip of your powers. Understand?" Jessica coughed as she got up her throat still sore, "Yes ma'am…" She said finding trouble walking as she slowly swayed out of the classroom.

***That took forever, I actually had around 2500 words finished months ago but I promised someone Jessica would have her first sex scene this chapter so I had to work my way to it.

***For those wondering: Yes this series will have full-on rape at certain points, these are young attractive women who will be fighting powerful people, I'm not writing a fairy tale. However as I'm personally greatly against rape the scenes will be limited.


	5. Chapter 5: Lamia

***No smut this chapter just some sexual references. **

**Lamia**

Jessica cursed the world as Anna and Claire approached her when she entered the combat room, Anna began to say something before changing her expression, "Holy shit, did you lose your virginity in detention!?" She said a little too high for Jessica's liking, "H-how did you know." Jessica said softly blushing, "Experience Sweetie" Anna said in a condescending voice, before going back to what she was going to say, "Anyways if you're someone who cares about grade's we got an A+ in Survival Class." Before she could ask questions Anna was called for a match.

"What does she mean we got an A+?" Jessica said asking Claire, Claire sighed watching her walk away "After you were sent off Anna was going to be assigned a new partner, she refused said you were her partner and did the trial solo." Claire said before turning to Jessica, "She won the contest and argued with Miss Lang for what seemed to be hours that it should count towards your grade." Jessica was taken back, "Why would she do that?" She asked knowing Claire knew her well. "We're official teammates, Anna has a thing where she protects people like that. She even broke the arms of the girls that made you go off." Claire said before pointing towards the match, "Just watch."

Anna jaunted over to the arena area smirking as her opponent approached, the girl was nothing special, medium-length brown hair with the default uniform, "Ready to get your ass kicked bitch?" The girl said with a venomous tone, as her skin transformed becoming a purplish black crystal various white crystals spiking out tearing her uniform before creating a white crystal dress coupled with a tiara, to the right of her crystal's began to grow as a crystal knight formed next to the girl with a large tower shield on his left arm, "This ability is classified as 'Queens Guard' that makes me the queen," she said before pointing at Anna "And you the lowly assassin."

"S-shouldn't you do that thing where you summon her weapons?" Jessica asked finding herself actually worrying about Anna's safety, "Well first I make the weapons, second it's a 1v1 not 1v1 with support and finally, Anna's got this." Claire said smiling as Anna bent her neck to the left cracking it before stretching out her arms, "So the little crystal wall chick was your sister, man maybe I shouldn't of broke her arm." Anna said with a grin, "I would've liked to fight her instead, she was wayyyy hotter." The girls eye's narrowed at her.

Anna shrugged before looking over at Claire and Jessica, she winked before she began to walk slowly towards the girl, a faint ringing sound flowing through the room, slowly Anna seemed to multiple as she walked a sly grin across her face the entire time, "My my looks like she's not just all boobs and talk" Olivia said walking up behind Jessica and Claire, "Is her mutation the ability to multiply?" Jessica asked, "God I wish that'd be so much fun in-"Claire said before cutting herself off, Olivia laughed, "She's using an technique mainly used by ninjas, the kind that kill people." Olivia said "But I am interested, what is her mutation exactly?" Olivia asked looking over to Claire.

"The best way I can describe it is; Any form of skill she see's someone use she can instantly replicate at the level they used it. Anything from combat, computers, even sex." Claire said as she watched Anna circle the girl, Anna smiled as she stretched, before slowly moving her hands behind her back, her hands she held two combat daggers pointed backwards, then slowly the various Anna's began to walk towards the girl, "Fool! I've watched you the entire time! I know who the real one is! Guard attack this wretch!" She yelled pointing at one of them, "Oh silly little girl." A voice flowed throughout the room, as the crystal knight bashed the Anna she had signaled only for its to evaporate into thin air before reforming. "I had you beat the second I began to walk." The voice said again, this time followed by a snap of fingers, instantly the apparitions disappearing revealing Anna to be behind the girl with a small knife that had once been the bottom of her right boot to the girl's neck.

Clapping could be heard as Vera walked onto the arena, "Bravo Miss Knight, quite a little show, you can drop the knife from the poor girl's neck, she's already wetted herself." The woman said with a smile that was less warming and more scary with a hint of savage strength behind it. Anna smiled with an equally chilling smile as she put the knife back into her boot, taking a sarcastic half-bow. "Now ladies I want you to take a lesson from this, you can have the ability to shoot lasers, control people's minds, heal from any injury, run faster than the speed of sound, envelop yourself in lightning, anything but sometimes the right approach is to not use your powers, sometimes a calmer and stealthy approach is better. There is not always a need for the A-Team of the X-men or the big guns of the avengers to step in. Sometimes even someone with the simple power of making flowers grow can be the greatest asset in a fight." Vera said loudly and proudly, "Now without further ado, let's start the next fight."

About 20 minutes of small fights without anything noteworthy happened, various people trying to show off to gain praise from the teacher, finally it came to a most interesting match, Olivia Vs Anna, Babylon Vs Abaddon, two teenage girls both with the ability to slaughter entire compounds without making a noise. Olivia licked her crimson lips as the two circled each other, "Tell me, would you absolutely hate it if I were to rip your clothes in this fight revealing your body to all the girls here?" Olivia taunted, "You act as if I leave much to the imagination sweetie" Anna taunted by flaunting her revealing choice of school uniform, "I'm at least glad you know how slutty you dress. I was worried you didn't realize because of some lack of modesty…Sweetie." Olivia snapped back, "Well you know what they say, better a slut than a whore who does anything for money." Anna said fully knowing Olivia's past as an Assassin after escaping weapon X. "Touché." Olivia said her eye's narrowing, "Claire, be a dear, two Wakizashi's" Claire sighed as out of thin air two Wakizashi's appeared as she handed the two one each.

Vera stepped forward "I shouldn't have to mention this but, don't kill each other." She said before stepping back, "Don't worry" Claire said, "I made them dull enough to where they can't do any permanent damage, light cuts at most." "Good girl" Vera said smiling. However, it was soon interrupted as within seconds strong wind blew through the large room as the two were already clashing, sparks flying as the swords grinded against each other, "Not bad, but the thing is," Anna said before changing the way she gripped her sword shortly after sending Olivia's sword flying, "I know the counter to any stance you could possibly use. And I highly doubt you can do the same."

"Touché" Olivia said as she slowly walked around Anna, "I do have one thing I want to know about you though." She said as she slowly changed her body becoming more slim, "You know all these techiques, I'm sure every single recorded style in existence, and any you've seen up close, but I know almost all of that is useless if you don't have the killing intent…so tell me do you have the stomach to kill someone?" She said before lunging at Anna with long nails, Anna smiled and dropped the sword before catching Oliva by her neck her grip tight enough to where she needed to grab onto her arm, "Oh trust me Sweetie, I have the stomach for it."

She quickly let go as a sharp bone flew past her, "That's enough girls." Vera said stepping onto the fighting ring, "Of course" Anna said as she helped Olivia up, "After all we're up-standing heroes right? Not deadly weapons of force that could level a city with some of the powers we possess." Anna remarked before walking over to Claire. "And you wonder why people don't like you." Claire said smiling, "I still don't know, I think I'm very charming." Anna retorted, "If charming is code for condescending sure you're very charming." Before Anna could reply Claire was called onto the Arena, "Looks like I'm up." She said before Anna slapped her on the ass "Go get em girlly" She said playfully. Claire shook her head walking onto the Arena.

She was greeted by a more unique looking girl, her hair was orange, cut short looking more like a shaggy male's hair. Instead of a uniform she was wearing a baggy yellow hoodie with the Sentry Academy symbol patched onto the lower left side of the front, along with it were a pair of jean shorts and red tennis shoes that looked like they had been used for 15 years. "Sorry about this…" She muttered under her breath.

Claire shrugged off her word's as a pair of metal gauntlets materialized over her hands, she had been taught the basics of various close combat style's by Anna and was fully ready to try them out as she charged the girl pushing her palms out with force to hit her directly in the chest, that's when it happened, Claire was shot back, her gauntlets shattered, her arm looked broken, and the girl simply stood there, Claire looked at her arm before turning to girl charging her again, "Damnit" Anna muttered, "She needs to back off not attack again." She added, "Why don't you tell her that?" Jessica asked, "This is her fight, if I were to interrupt in any way it'd be insulting. People always see Claire as my useless tag-along who can't fight. She'll prove them wrong one way or the other." Anna said in a stoic manner as her eye's stayed fixated on the fight, although someone paying attention would notice her skin seemed more pale than usual.

Just as it looked like Claire was about to try another strike, she jumped twisting through the air over the girl, as she did various black balls dropped above the girls head, once they got within a certain distance of her they exploded releasing a dense smoke, the smoke never reached the girl as she sighed breathing beginning to walk around looking for Claire.

That's when she saw it, a slim line of silver as a blade began to tear apart just inches from her, to the side Claire was sliding as she brought up a small Sig Saucer, firing a few rounds none of them hitting, she spat, in that moment the girl looked perplexed as the spit hit her in the fact. Claire stared at her before holding up her hand a dress appearing above the girl before being ripped apart. "I see, I see" She said as she grinned.

Minutes later the smoke was cleared out and various exclamations of shock were heard as a naked Claire held the girl in a choke hold from behind subduing her. Vera clapped "Splendid deduction," She started, "Figuring out her 'barrier' could not effect organic structure but the destruction on the non-organic structure on you would damage and blow you away." She smiled, "You're more versed in combat than most of the girls here, not all of that could be taught from your little friend." She said looking over at Anna. Claire blushed as she stood up her outfit appearing back on her.

Later at night Claire and Anna were laying down in bed together in the dark, "Hey Anna…" Claire said turning to her, her face lit up by the moonlight, "Yeah?" She answered equally turning, "Do you think… we can do this? The whole hero thing? We aren't exactly shining lights of Justice." Anna looked at her, before bursting out laughing, "Shining Lights of Justice? Oh sweetie, can you name one big name hero that is?" She said smiling, "Well the Avengers…" She said lowly "Oh yes you mean the group made out of a Vampire war-veteran, a world class hacker, the glorified goddess of the underworld, a living weapon, and let's not forget the literal apocalypse. Such shining lights. Sweetie take it from someone whose parents who are the highest peaks of either side, no one is fully morally committed to whichever they pledge allegiance to. Our world is not so Black and White, it's more of a big ugly grey with more red splattered that needs be." She said caressing the girls head, "But don't worry, I won't let you add any red to it." She said before kissing her on the forehead, "I will always protect you. Now get to sleep."

***Sorry again that this took so long, lots of writers block recently, luckily unlike my other fanfics I have around 6 major arcs planned somewhat out, just gotta get there.


	6. Chapter 6: Terran

**Terran**

**Note: This chapter contains rough-hate sex along with "Ownership" **

Four months have passed since the girls of Cerberus dorm arrived at Sentry Academy, now it was time for their first true test; Anna Knight, Claire Ays, Jessica Herrim and Olivia Haze report to the headmistress office, I repeat, Anna Knight, Claire Ays, Jessica Herrim and Olivia Haze report to the headmistress office. Thank you. "Oh great, I wonder how Anna got us all in trouble this time," Jess said sighing used to getting pulled into her antics.

As they entered Headmistress Ouroboros was talking on a phone holding up her hand for them to wait, "Yes, of course, I understand, I've already decided how to approach this, don't worry I wouldn't dare think of using such a volatile situation as a test Professor. Yes, I'll see you at the joint tournament." She turned off the phone before turning to the girls putting her hands together, "I have wonderful news girls, you'll be having your first off-site test." She said with a slightly menacing glint, "A group of mutant terrorist have taken the daughter of a rather high up official. Normally the x-men would take care of this but they're a bit stretched right now, so they've called upon us to help them out. Normally I'd send 3rd years but I've been meaning to test your abilities." She said as she touched her PDA alerts popping up on the girls respective PDAs, "I've given you clearance to use one of the jets, I understand Miss Knight can fly it. And I've approved of you to take your field gear. You'll find them at your dorm, any questions?" She said looking over them.

"You're so using a volatile situation as a test." Anna said laughing slightly, "But hey a reason to get out of this stuffy town and see some real action again I don't see why we would question that." She added Jessica began to speak but Anna covered her mouth knowing she'd object, "We'll head out right away Ma'am!" She said as she dragged Jessica out.

The girls had requested their "field uniforms" personally with their own designs in mind with the exception of Olivia who shapeshifted hers. Anna's was a black catsuit made out of a nanofiber that had various technological usages such as a low-power gravity field around her breasts that prevented them from barely jiggling around when she moved. The suit itself had various belts strapped around her allowing her to have two guns on her thighs along with a set of daggers behind her, two small daggers were also designed to shoot out of the bottom of her wrists when activated, her front zipper was pulled so far down it just barely hid her Vagina, if it wasn't shaven you would be able to see hair, this, of course, revealed all of her tattoos that were normally hidden by her clothes, including the word "Worship" with an arrow pointed downwards above her crouch. Due to this her nipples were also barely covered if not for the nanotechnology in the suit they'd surely slip out. Along with the suit it had built in heels that had a trigger mechanism in the heel part causing a dart to be shot out when she kicked hard enough. The suit perfectly wrapped around her curves as well the nano-technology causing it to be more of a second skin than a suit, she made sure to show this off stretching showing off all of her to the girls.

Claire's outfit was far less scandalous, she wore a dark purple tactical jacket that was sleeveless and stopped just above her stomach, on her arms were long dark purple "dress" gloves that went just beyond her elbows the jacket itself was built slightly like a turtle neck however Claire had it unzipped slightly down causing her to have a high collar look, her gloves had lines on them that were white, in fact the jacket itself had white trimming as well in areas such as the zipper and arm holes. Her belt was also was dark purple with white lines, her dark purple pants were fitted to her perfectly, with white lines going down the side to above her knees where two white lines went across her legs above it moderately apart. Her boots were tactical boots that were a darker almost black purple.

Olivia's outfit was the most unique due to it not being restrained by design or ability to create. She wore a body encompassing outfit except for her fingers which were visible, the outfit was a light looking outfit the main body of it being a dark grey various detail along it giving it an interesting look, while there was no metal on the outfit it looked as if the shoulders had metal plating, her face was covered by a hood and mask that had the same details that were woven into the outfit however where her eyes were located was a black void with two dimly lit purple dots peering out, she also had a small cape that went down just below her ass connected to the hood. Like with Anna's bodysuit, the outfit was fitted to her body making it skintight on various sections that were unlayered, this allowed the curve of her breast to be shown perfectly. Along her lower back, a Japanese blade was sheathed tilting sideways slightly always within reach of her right hand.

Jessica had chosen something less… practical, always being a fan of superheroines she decided to take inspiration from her favorite all time hero; Enchanter, supposedly a magical being from the past Enchanter's outfit is well… aged, to say the least, Jessica's outfit was very alike to Enchanter's outfit although it had a twist to be more stylized with her own powers. She wore what looked to be sleeveless silk robes that were open on the sides tied with finely woven thread, on her right arm a shoulder plate with her family's coat of arms painted on sat, the silk ropes had various small stars woven into their deep blue silk, over her head and laying on top of the robes was a similar deep blue shawl that acted both as a hood and a slight cape, on her right ankle a golden serpent was biting its tail with a small jewel hanging off its jaws via a chain. Along her arms were silk arm wraps that had various gaps between the wrapping, they were deep blue like her robes. Altogether she looked like a medieval priestess of a space deity.

Anna looked over her fellow team-mates snapping a clip into one of her guns, "Alright team Cerberus! Let's move out!" She ordered walking forward before Olivia spoke up "Ummm excuse me bitch, who put you in charge?" She said tapping the side of her side with her arms crossed, "Pretty sure when I had you sitting in bed at my feet begging me to let you orgasm is when I was put in charge." Anna said snarkily pushing her dominance in bed to get her to back down.

"Just because you can move your hands properly in bed doesn't mean you can properly lead a team. I'm the only one here with any actual training miss copy-cat. Leading isn't a skill you can simply copy." Olivia snapped back pushing Anna's buttons, that's when Jessica got the confidence to speak up, "Well I come from a long line of mutants, my family is basically mutant royalty! If anyone should be in charge it's me!" She said in a preppy tone, "Oh yeah because we couldn't tell miss family coat of arms on my shoulder." Anna said sarcastically, "Bottom line I'm perfect for the role, I can beat you all in a fight, I have a naturally dominant personality so I know how to give orders not to mention I'm smarter than both of you put together!" She yelled, "BITCH BEING ABLE TO COPY SHIT DOESN'T MAKE YOU SMART!" Olivia yelled back, "NEWSFLASH I HAVE AN EIDETIC MEMORY, A.K.A. A PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY SO IN OTHER WORDS I CAN READ A SCIENCE BOOK AND KNOW EVERYTHING IT TEACHES!" Anna snapped back getting annoyed at the resistance, she was the motherfucking daughter of two of the biggest and considered some of the most powerful mutants ever, she was not about to be anything less than the team leader.

Claire simply sighed as she watched the argument, she sighed, even more, when it went unresolved as they HAD to get going with the time-sensitive mission, she knew a disaster was coming and she was very worried about the outcome, she pulled out an old and weathered picture out of a pocket on her belt, it was a picture of Anna and Claire from when they were much younger, they were smiling with Anna sticking her hand into the air, she remembered the day vividly, they had been sent tickets to a carnival from Anna's father, attending it was so much fun, in the picture Claire was holding a giant bear that Anna had won after betting the stall owner that she could hit the center of every single target. Of course, she did and was cheering for her triumph in the picture. The picture had been taken for the stalls hall of fame but Claire had perfectly replicated it with her mutant powers, it was one of the few things she had created that she had never dissimulated afterward.

She smiled before putting the picture back into its pocket as she breathed before taking a serious look upon her face, they were above the warehouse that the group of terrorist, the other 3 were, of course, arguing on how to take the situation, Jessica said they should charge in taking out the roof and coming down on the terrorists with a surprise attack, Olivia, and Anna both agreed to turn it down considering Jessica was the only one with that level of firepower. Olivia suggested that she and Anna take out the terrorist with snipers but Anna and Jessica argued that they couldn't just kill them they're the good guys, Anna added that if their members started dropping they'd kill the girl. Although they didn't really agree with Anna's plan to sneak into the warehouse and grab the girl before they even noticed, "We don't even know the layout of the warehouse or how many they have! That's not a plan at all!" Olivia argued, Anna shrugged, "I mean I could do it, I understand someone with your limited skills couldn't handle it, though." She said with a smirk, "Ugh! I am so tired of you showing off! Let me show you something your stupid skills COULD NEVER REPLICATE!" Jessia yelled as her body lit up and she flew out of the plane a burst of cosmic energy filling up in her hand as she blew off the roof of the warehouse "STAND NOW BEFORE YOU GET BURNED!" She yelled landing a wave of cosmic energy flowing off her. She was quickly followed by the other 3 "See I told you it'd wor-" She was swiftly cut off by a taser shooting into her body knocking her out.

"Shit!" Anna yelled as she brought up her pistols shooting the hands of the man who had shot Jessica. "Claire lay down support fire and protect Jessica's body, Olivia you take care of the grunts and I'll cut through the middle and get the girl!" She yelled Claire listened, Olivia did not, Olivia decided instead to rush with her Japanese Blade, this caused the two girls to ram into each other knocking each other over, which a mutant took the chance to begin firing balls of fire at them. They quickly got up and dodged the fire only to once again collide. They were surrounded now, as a large rock wall came up and closed them off from Claire, "Nice job tits for brains!" Olivia yelled, "Maybe if you followed the plan identity crisis!" Anna snapped back,

"WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!?" A voice boomed as a large man in a tight athletic outfit approached stone swirling around his muscular arms, "Two little girls so far from home." He said with a grin on his face, "Tell ya what, kneel right here and now and we'll spare you from the breaking in we gave the girl we got earlier." He said with a dark smile as he looked over their bodies. "Did he really just?" Anna said, "Yup." Olivia answered, "Right… hey, Olivia do me a favor." Anna said as she cracked her neck her skin becoming pale white, "Stand back."

Anna looked over the men's cocky grins as she approached the large man, "Tell me, what's your name?" She said with a sweet voice, "They call my Terran! Top Lieutenant of the Hellfire club!" Anna's hands became black her fingers extending into claws as she grabbed Terrans crouch her claws digging into his testicles, "If you were really a lieutenant of the hellfire club you'd know better." She said in a grim voice before leaning in "You'd know I'm the daughter of Croatoan and that I'moff limits no matter what I do, even if I chop off every single one of your miserable cocks and shove them down your throats a member of the hellfire club would not be able to touch me." She continued to tighten her grasp as Terran whimpered at the pain, "Now before you retaliate, tell me this _Terran_; Are you afraid of the dark?" As she spoke shadows flowed off of her causing the warehouse to become darker and darker, Olivia couldn't fully make out what she saw due to the shadows, but she could hear the screams, and smell the blood, while none of them died, they would never be in the shape to lead a full life without artificial limbs to replace the arms and legs that Anna mutilated.

As Claire blew up the wall of rock she found Olivia and Anna heading further into the warehouse searching for the girl, quickly regrouping with them along with the now awake Jessica they found the girl tied up with a gag over her mouth, "She doesn't look like they touched her." Anna said overlooking her body, "Well might as well get rid of the gag." She said as she pulled it off, quickly regretting the choice. "WELL, ITS ABOUT TIME YOU SUPER SLUTS GOT HERE! I'VE HAD THESE LOSERS GIVING ME LECHEROUS LOOKS FOR OVER 8 HOURS!" She yelled in an extream and obnoxious voice. "Dear god what did I unleash…" Anna muttered to herself rubbing the upper part of her nose, "Who are you guys suppose to be anyways? I've never seen you in the news." The girl said looking over them.

"Yeah, we're pretty new from an all-girls mutant academy." Anna shrugged, "Eww! Mutants! Don't come near me! God, I can't believe they sent not only newbies but mutants to save me! My daddy will hear of this!" She shouted Anna had endured enough of this as she took out her right pistol shoving it deep into the girl's mouth causing her to gag slightly on it. "Listen here princess! We just risked our lives to save your bratty flat ass you better shut the fuck up before I cut your tongue out and tell them we found you that way understand bitch?!" She yelled glaring the girl down, the girl to Anna's surprise pushed her away causing her to pull the pistol out of her mouth.

"Oh trust me… you don't want to get rid of my tongue it can do wonders…" She said in a flirty tone licking her lips, "What the fuck?" Anna questioned at her sudden personality change, "What can I say," She said as she moved closer caressing one of Anna's breast "I love bad boys… or girls." She whispered into her ear before moving Anna's free hand to her ass. Anna smiled as she gripped her ass fondling it, "Ever fucked on a jet?"

Shortly after on the jet; Even Claire felt a bit uneasy with the sounds she heard as the two enjoyed each other, at least she assumed they were enjoying each other, their screaming could probably be heard on the ground below them, "YOU CALL THAT A SLAP BITCH?!" The daughter yelled at Anna as she was taken from behind by a strap-on Anna had made Claire create, "OH SHUT UP YOU CUNT" Anna yelled thrusting hard enough to cause the girl to lose her balance repeatedly as she slapped her ass hard causing the slapping sound to ring throughout the jet, a firm red print left, "I'VE FUCKED VIRGINS THAT WERE ROUGHER THAN YOU!" The girl snapped back, Anna grabbed the girls hair pulling on it causing the girls back to arch, "I'M GOING TO FUCK THIS TIGHT LITTLE ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE USING DADDYS MONEY TO GET A TATTOO SHOWING YOU'RE MY BITCH!" Anna said as she pulled out the strap-on before lining it up and slamming it into the girl's ass in one fell swoop, it barely got 3 inches in before the resistance stopped it, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" the girl yelled, "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD FUCK ME IN THE ASS!" Anna smirked, she had her now, "Oh what the little princess can't take anal? What happened to fucking virgins rougher than me." The girl snarled, "Fuck you…" "I believe the words you're looking for are; Fuck me, Mistress," Anna said with a sadistic tone as she held still the strap-on still within the girl.

The girl snarled again, "Fuck me….mistress…." She lowly muttered out, "Sorry but what exactly am I suppose to be fucking?" Anna said with a gloating smiling as the girl looked back at her, "My ass…." She said even quieter this time, "You're what?" Anna said "FUCK MY ASS YOU BITCH" Anna slapped her ass hard, "Remember it's mistress, now loosen up." Anna rammed her ass for a solid 40 minutes until she could fit all 7 inches of the strap-on in one thrust. They were both exhausted after it, the girl turned to her with a devious smile, "So about that tattoo…"

5 minutes later she was bent over a chair with a tattooing machine that Claire had created, the ink, however, was from Anna, "Remind me again why you keep tattoo ink on you?" Claire asked as she watched Anna's hands move, "For times like this silly." She said as she finished, the words "Anna's Bitch" tattooed above the girl's ass. Anna gave her a firm slap, "Alright done." She said as she stood up, "Another thing for you to hide from your father. She said as she tossed the girls clothes to her, "You ruined my panties." She said as she dressed, "Come by our academy grounds some time after I finish fucking you I'll give you a new pair." Anna said sarcastically. "Oh trust me I will, you don't get to claim someone as your bitch and get away with it. You better be prepared to fuck me when I come calling." She said, "Sounds good to me, and maybe I'll sneak into that big house you live in and make you beg for it while you watch me fuck one of your maids." She said dominatingly.

After the girls dropped off the girl to her father and reported a successful mission, they were walking through the grounds of the school when they were approached by a girl with platinum blonde in the standard second-year outfit lacking a single personalization, she was followed by a woman in a maid outfit and a woman in a butler outfit, "Which of you is Claire Ays?" She asked with a stern voice, "Uh… I am…" Claire spoke up uncertain, "Once you return to your dorm you are to pack your things and transfer to the Mormolykeia dorm." The four girls looked at each other confused, "Um excuse me." Anna said in a sweet voice, but the girl simply ignored her, "EXCUSE ME BITCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The girl stared at Anna, "I am Lady Katelyn Anaras II and you have no right to address me you, common-born whore." She said in a strict tone.

"Exactly why am I being transferred to the Mormolykeia dorm again?" Claire asked Katelyn smiled at her, "You are Claire Ays, common-born but born with the power to alter reality, thus you will be transferred to my dorm and team." She said simply, "But how can you just state that? Don't you have to go through Headmistress Ouroboros?" Claire asked still very confused on the whole matter, "I do not ask." Katelyn said venomously "I command, and I've commanded you, in fact, you won't need to gather your things, I'll need to pick out a new wardrobe for you. Instead of these…rags." She said looking up and down Claire's body. Before starting to walk away, when Claire didn't follow at a snap of Katelyn's finger the maid grabbed Claire's wrist and began to drag her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YO-" Anna started yelling as she ran towards her only to be shoved face first into the ground by the butler, "COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH" She yelled trying to get up as her skin quickly turned pale her arms becoming black as her claws formed 2 horns spiking out of her forehead along with a tail out of her back, when she was finally able to knock the insanely strong butler off of her and charge Katelyn she was instantly frozen just before reaching her. The ice thawed just to Anna's head so she could hear properly, "Let me explain something nice and slow for you," Katelyn said as a dagger of ice formed in her hand grabbing it she pressed it against Anna's forehead, "What I say isn't a request, I'm not asking her to join me I'm telling her to join me, power flocks to power, do you honestly think a crude mutation such as the mimicking of skills or alteration of shadows is worthy of a power that brings objects into reality? And do you honestly think in that small mind of yours that it could ever live up to MY power? Or much less… you parents? Honestly, how disappointed they must've been when they found out your power was a simple cut in line for a line any lesser human can wait in."

As she said this she was pulling the dagger down Anna's face causing it to bleed as Olivia and Jessica were both held back. "Let me put it this way, your name grants you some fame, mine grants me the power to do whatever I want, I could slit your worthless throat right here and all it would cost me is an afternoon explaining why I did it." She said looking down at Anna, "Remember this; at the snap of my fingers, I could own you. Like I now own your friend, I suggest you move on with your pathetic existence." The ice was refrozen but Anna glared at the girl as she walked away forcibly dragging Claire along.

***So here we are a turning point for the story, stuff's getting dramatic and a little spicy obviously got the first out-of-school chapter along with their technically first failure as a team considering the only reason the mission went well is because of individual power vs team-based power, but that'll change over time.

***Obviously some sex considering this is still a smut fanfic even tho I want to write a compelling and drama-filled tearjerker along with a huge fucking conflict with the new character who if no one could guess by my hints is royalty and a huge bitch

***What will happen to Claire!? Is this the end of the dynamic four?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON XXX-MEN SMUT ACADEMY Z!


End file.
